This invention relates to a device which enables a mechanic or technician, using an affixed sighting mechanism, to project or xe2x80x9cshootxe2x80x9d a small rigid or semi-rigid mechanism or clamping fixture, which is attached to a tether and source of line accurately through a predetermined path towards a source of wire, fiber-optic medium, cabling, or tubing, allowing attachment of such tubing to the clamping fixture and retraction of medium back to the original point of projection.
One of the most difficult and undesirable, potentially hazardous, and labor intensive tasks encountered by the electrician, telephone/telecommunications, sound, and other related technicians, is that of the installation of wiring, cabling, telecommunications leads (phone lines), vacuum lines, fiber-optical, and control cabling for such items as heating and air-conditioning, and other like elements forming a contacting mechanism between two or more mechanical, electromechanical, vacuum devices, hereafter described throughout this summation as cabling.
This condition exists in virtually all structures where humans live and work; therefore installation of such cabling is typical and prerequisite to human and machine occupation of these areas. Cable-connected equipment includes such devices as telephones, computers, control sequencing/activation devices for heating and air conditioning, tele-fax machines, security systems, camera systems, garage door (remote) switches, and typically, any and all machines and a myriad of other applications. One could quickly observe that at least multiple of these conditions exist in virtually every room or facility which is constructed. The pace and frequency at which these tasks are being performed increases aggressively with worldwide advances in electronic/computer/telephonic technology. There is a substantial and long-felt need for a device which will relieve the installer from dangerous and time-consuming work of threading cables across ceilings not able to support the weight of a person or efficient pulling machine. The device of the present invention allows the technician to string a pull line accurately, safely and quickly between two points and then to pull cable for control of equipment and systems. The present invention empowers persons who may not be physically capable of getting into such areas to perform the same task in about the same time as another who does not have like limitations. These limitations could include persons with one arm/hand, stiff neck, and like circumstances where the person is mobile but does not have normal reach and limb mobility.
To provide a mechanism which allows user to point at, with aiming device, and accurately deliver an attachment fixture to a precise locale through a predetermined and precise trajectory. To provide apparatus:
that is light weight in that the combination of all features and components of the device weighs less than 2 kg;
that may be hand-held, allowing users or operator to hold the complete device in one hand;
which is simple in mechanical form and function conducive and appropriate for a wide range of users"" competencies;
that is integral in structure whereas all components are integrated and contained within one compact system of components;
in which design is focused upon a specific application, namely laying of wire and cable, not a universal system;
which is compact in size allowing complete system to store in standard means of transporting tools and devices;
complete in form and function, incorporating the mechanical and process components into the proper geometric and ergonomic shapes and sizes conducive and attractive to human use and emotion;
is predictable and consistent in performance, insofar as to enhance users"" confidence in the consistency of the performance of the device and system in which a task is performed;
which facilitates two or more selectable, different levels of stored energy in which to propel attachment mechanism and attached tether at selectable ranges of distance;
the power store of which is optimized to provide a long force-distance release profile and to avoid anomalous effect s such as buckling and mechanical oscillations during the release phase;
that is able to propel a tethered projectile and attached tether from the launching device by pulling off from a tether store device;
to provide a design that is desirable to the users and can be manufactured, produced, and obtained by the users, at a retail price level supportive of the trade in which the target user works;
unique in application and process whereby a creative approach and close controls of applicable shapes, materials, and accuracy measures permit significantly shorter completion times for such jobs;
which is self-illuminated when applied or used in areas or environments where there is no inherent source of lighting; and
which is ambidextrous whereby selected housing designs facilitates left and right-hand user/operation.
Devices and methods for laying cable go back to early days of electricity and telephony. Generally the mechanical devices are compression-spring systems which reflect known design principles common to catapults and siege engines. Even in the most recent inventions one can find no evidence that the inventors have considered and/or properly applied the principles of mechanics and aerodynamics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,091, issued Sep. 13, 1960 to Blanchard, B R (Blanchard-091) discloses a device which uses the gunpowder of a blank cartridge to provide energy for propelling a fishing lure, which consists of several linked elements, toward a target. The specification teaches attachment of the line to the distal or forward tip of the lure which is prepared with a muzzle socket for preventing leakage of propellant gases. FIG. 6 shows the tether reservoir as a reel mounted on a fishing rod which is attached bayonet-style to the barrel of the pistol-like launcher. While the inventor teaches specifics of the size and shape of the lure, re its underwater motions during retrieval, no mention can be found of the motion of the lures in its travel away from the launcher. No teaching about projectile placement accuracy or safety of the launcher can be found on the specification. The distal attachment of the line to the lure and highly-eccentric placement of the reelxe2x80x94offset from the muzzle axisxe2x80x94assures that the lure will tumble uncertainly through the air for an unpredictable distance along some trajectory in the general direction in which the bayonet-like rod was pointing at the moment of firing.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,582,392, issued Dec. 10, 1996 to Bajric, S [assigned to Canus Supply of Mississauga, Ontario/Canada] (Bajric-392) discloses a device for xe2x80x9cpropelling projectilesxe2x80x9d. The device includes a tethered rod having a pointed-head xe2x80x9cflightxe2x80x9d on its distal or forward tip with integral holes for tying the tether cord, a compression power spring connecting between the device body and the proximal or trailing tip of the rod, a body-fixed spring-length-adjustment member, which is disclosed as a sliding block lockable into two axial positions or xe2x80x9cpower settingsxe2x80x9d, a spring-biased, pivoting trigger with a detent extension which engages into a recessed xe2x80x9cshoulderxe2x80x9d feature of the rod. The disclosure teaches details of why the xe2x80x9ccordxe2x80x9d is attached to the forward or distal tip of the rod; this arrangement introduces the same accuracy and range problems noted above for Blanchard-091. The patent does not disclose or claim any specific xe2x80x9cdrag linexe2x80x9d or coil-holder, spool or reel or method for holding and/or releasing the xe2x80x9ccordxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,323, issued Aug. 31, 1926 to Spencer, T R (Spencer-323) discloses a spring-drive, bait-hurling pistol which includes a large sliding cup to contain the bait, hooks and weight. The most notable feature, which is described in detail in the specification, is the bell-crank linkage between the trigger and the release pin which holds the bait-cup in its armed position. No teaching can be found in this specification about user safety, casing accuracy, casting range or bait aerodynamics after launching from the cup. Likewise no mention is made in the specification about the dynamic effects of the line being released to allow movement of the bait/hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,295, issued Dec. 20, 1966 to Saltness, N H], Saltness-295. Saltness-295 discloses and claims a xe2x80x9cfishing pistolxe2x80x9d. Claim 1 is a typical Jepson improvement format which reads on the combination of axe2x80x94fish line/lure/reel, Bxe2x80x94a projectile and Cxe2x80x94a projector. Claim 2/1 reads on a xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d attached to the line. Claim 3/1 reads on a projectile with a xe2x80x9cconcentratedxe2x80x9d mass. Claim 4/1 reads on a projectile with a xe2x80x9ctubular rear portion and a bulbous forward portionxe2x80x9d. No teaching can be found in this specification about user safety, casting accuracy, casting range or bait aerodynamics after launching from the cup. Likewise no mention is made in the specification about the dynamic effects of the line being released to allow movement of the bait/hooks.
This invention is a self-contained device which can be held in one human hand, capable of propelling a tethered projectile accurately through a path where space may be limited and/or through a path where obstructions must be worked around; in either or both cases, through an area where it would be considered impossible and/or dangerous for a human to explore.